Langennut enkeli
by Maikki
Summary: Ensimmäinen osa Enkelitrilogiaani. HarryGinny HarryCho “Ginny!” hänelle huudettiin pimeyden kätköistä, mutta hän ei välittänyt, kukaan siellä ei tiennyt hänen nimeään.“Ginny!” huudettiin uudestaan ja hän kääntyi katsomaan pimeyteen, josta astui esiin mies


**Nimi: Langennut enkeli  
Kirjoittaja: Maikki  
Beta: Ystäväni**  
**Genre: One-shot  
Pairing: Ginny/Harry, pieni Harry/Cho  
Ikäraja: 13 Summary: Aloittaa kirjoittamani Enkeli-trilogian, jonka kaikki osat ovat one-shotteja. Kommentit ovat salittuja. **  
Hänellä ei ollut ketään, hän oli hylännyt perheensä, jättänyt lapsensa heidän huomaansa, eikä hän katunut sitä. Lapsi oli vain koko ajan muistuttanut häntä lapsen isästä, jota hän ei koskaan saisi. Oli ollut helpompaa jättää hänet kuin jäädä. Oli parempi aloittaa toisenlainen elämä jästien luona.

Hän omisti aluksi vain vaatteet päältänsä, mutta tiesi olevansa kaunis ja älykäs, selviytyvänsä ja keksivänsä ratkaisut ongelmiinsa.

Hänet löydettiin eräänä yönä kadulta nukkumasta, likaisena ja rikkinäiset vaatteet päällänsä. He ottivat hänet huostaansa, antoivat yösijan, tarjosivat ruokaa ja vaatettivat hänet. He tarjosivat hänelle myös huumeita, mutta niistä hän kieltäytyi, hän ei halunnut vaarantaa terveyttään. Miten sinisilmäinen hän olikaan silloin ollut.

Hän ei tiennyt mitä hänen ystävänsä tekivät työkseen, jonkinmoisia "keikkoja", joille he pukeutuivat vaihtelevasti, välillä kauniisti ja välillä taas ryysyisesti. Se oli hieman outoa, mutta sitähän jästit yleensä olivat, joten hän ei välittänyt. Hän oli tyytyväinen, kunhan hänet jätettiin rauhaan.

Mutta tuli päivä, jolloin hänetkin puettiin ja laitettiin oikein hienoksi. Sitten työnnettiin jästitaksiin ja kuskille annettiin osoite, jonne hänet pitäisi viedä. Kuski katsoi häntä oudosti koko matkan peiliensä kautta luullen, ettei hän huomannut, kun tuijotteli ulos auton ikkunoista.

Vanhempi herrasmies avasi hänelle auton oven ja saattoi hienoon kartanoon, jollaista hän ei ollut ennen nähnyt. Samettimatot peittivät portaikkoja, kun hänet vietiin makuuhuoneeseen, jossa hän tajusi mikä hänestä oli tullut, huora.

Jokainen keikka oli erilainen, mutta hänen hiuksillaan ja ruumiillaan saatiin kaikki asiakkaat tyytyväisiksi. Mutta erään keikan jälkeen hän ei halunnut palata ystäviensä luo. Hän jäi kadulle, se oli ainoa vaihtoehto. Hän ei halunnut enää tehdä sitä, mitä oli tehnyt, mutta hän ei voinut enää palata velhojenkaan luo.

Joskus synkkinä iltoina, kun hän käveli pitkin kaupungin katuja, joku vanha asiakas tunnisti hänet ja otti kyytiinsä tarjotakseen yhdeksi yöksi vuoteen, suihkun ja uudet vaatteet pientä palvelusta vastaan, mutta sen jälkeen hän aina joutui takaisin kadulle.

Hän nukkui roskiksissa, joista saattoi löytää aina välillä jotain hyödyllistä. Mutta katu myös opetti häntä, hän alkoi tunnistamaan ketkä olivat heteroita, ketkä homoja tai lesboja. Mutta silläkin oli hintansa, hän alkoi menettää sisäistä kauneuttaan. Hiuksien kiilto katosi ja hänen silmiinsä tuli kova ilme, jota niissä ei ollut ollut, kun hän oli tullut jästien luokse.

Hän käveli pitkin pimeitä katuja yöt ja nukkui päivät, kunnes eräänä yönä.  
"Ginny!" hänelle huudettiin pimeyden kätköistä, mutta hän ei välittänyt, kukaan siellä ei tiennyt hänen nimeään.  
"Ginny!" huudettiin uudestaan ja hän kääntyi katsomaan pimeyteen, josta astui esiin mies.

"Ginny, se olen minä", mies puhui rauhoittavalla äänellä, mutta hän käänsi selkänsä. "Katso minuun."  
"Harry", hän soperteli. "Sinun ei olisi pitänyt tulla."  
"Miksi, Ginny, miksi? Miksi teit tämän itsellesi?"  
"Minä menetin sinut, mitä muuta minulla oli jäljellä, ei mitään. Oli parempi lähteä, koska kaikki muistutti sinusta. Täällä minusta tehtiin huora", mies kavahti hänen puheitaan. "Aivan niin huora, pystyn sanomaan sen, onko siinä jotain ihmeellistä?"  
"Tiesin, että sinä möit itseäsi, mutta en halunnut uskoa sitä. Olen seurannut sinua jo kuukauden, yrittänyt tavoittaa, mutta sinä olet aina ehtinyt karata, ennen kuin olen saavuttanut sinut."

"Entä Cho? Sinä olet hänen miehensä. Mitä hän sanoisi, jos tietäisi, että haikailet exäsi luokse, jonka kanssa kerran petit häntä? Eikö sinun pitäisi olla kotona leikkimässä kotia hänen kanssaan?"  
"Cho on poissa, hän kuoli kuukausi lähtösi jälkeen."  
"Tulit siis hakemaan lohdutusta huoralta, korvikkeen rakkaalle Chollesi? Ei onnistu, minä hylkäsin taian ja sen maailman, en voi enää palata sinne. Kaikki on jo myöhäistä minun kohdallani", hänen äänessään oli kylmä sävy.

"En tullut hakemaan lohdutusta, vaan äitiä pienelle lapselle, joka luulet, että olet oikea enkeli, joka asuu taivaassa."  
"Minähän olen enkeli, enkeli, joka on langennut ja karkotettu taivaasta. Mikä hänen nimensä on?"  
"Äitisi nimesi hänet Lily Marieksi. Minulla on kuva hänestä täällä jossain", mies alkaa kaivelemaan takkinsa taskuja, mutta hän keskeyttää miehen.  
"Ei, älä näytä sitä, en halua nähdä häntä. Minä jätin hänet. Hän tulee vihaamaan minua vielä, koska tein niin, mutta en vain voi palata. Minusta ei ole äidiksi enää, olen muuttunut, ellet ole sattunut huomaamaan sitä", hän teki toisin kuin hänen sydämensä käski.

"Perheesi kaipaa sinua, minä kaipaan sinua. Tein suuren virheen menneessäni naimisiin Chon kanssa. Lilykin kaipaa sinua", mies yritti vielä.  
"En voi palata, se maailma ei enää ole minun, sitä paitsi perheelläni on Lily, joka on varmasti hemmoteltu jo piloille. En saisi häneen enää otetta, sen tähden minun on nyt mentävä."

Hän kääntyy ja ottaa pari askelta kohti pimeyttä.  
"Hyvästi Harry. Minä todella rakastin sinua silloin, en vain koskaan saanut rohkeutta sano sitä."  
Hän jatkaa matkaansa kohti pimeyttä, mutta ei ehdi sinne ennen kuin mies avaa suunsa.  
"Ginny, odota!"


End file.
